User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Dark Day for MySims Reality! Sim Request *Eyes:Black like Pablo's *''Hair:Dr. F's type with Red coloring'' *Face Accessories:None *''Mouth:Like Clara's'' *''Clothes:Blue Ninja Outfit'' *Glasses:None *''Skin Tone:Tan'' *''Area:Geeky Cave'' ★ OY ★ (TALK) 11:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- Updates at 09:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Yer Mom! you see... You see, I got bored and tired of MySims really and I got more into chao from Sonic games and I'm still very confused with the word bubble. I need absolute directions how to create them.--Fire1000 00:21, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Account Creation Troubles Um, hi. I want to join this wiki, but whenever I finish putting in the info for an account, it says that the wiki is "unable to register me at this time." Um, any reason for that? How can I join without getting an error? And before you ask, my cookies are disabled. But I can't enable them, because if I re-enabled them, my computer would become even slower than it already is. (My computer is extremely slow.) So, yeah. Any ideas?-- 03:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I guess it's cuz we have so much stuff on here. If we added more, that wouldn't be... good. -- 03:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hm. Well, it's too late to figure out anything else. If you get a new user tomorrow, that'll prob'ly be meh.-- 03:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Homestar, I'm gonna go watch it. Well, g'night, person. -- 03:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Whooo! I created a wikia called Chao Paradise Wiki! The liking address is: http://webchao.wikia.com/wiki/Chao_Evolution. It's something I personally like and I still can't seem to write this in word bubbles! How absurd. Well, if you want, you can check it out, but it's just new.--Fire1000 04:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Did you check my wiki? Did you check my wiki? It should have an introduction about chao like basics and stuff like that. You Bet! Heck yeah it's those pale blue creatures! I doubt you may think of them as cute and if you know some unique chao, can you at least tell me 2?--Fire1000 04:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) PS: I'll read this tomorrow. I'm going to bed at this hour. Word Bubble Gee You never had any Sonic game of any sort? Well then I guess you're not really interested in this wiki, so I'll ask the others.--Fire1000 13:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) You Know I actually had to change my wiki to Chao X Wiki, so now the new address is http://www.webchaox.wikia.com. I plan to add word bubble options.--Fire1000 19:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) New Admin Banner You should add Rbfskywalker to the admin banner that way all admins can be seen. thanks: Dentface Ad? ---- P0ics Ok I can do it but you have to trace out the picture of Rbfskywalker's sim. thanks: Dentface Text color & background Err, the text color and background for some pages are messed up...such as MySims tab for Makoto and the Kingdom tab for Proto-Makoto. It's all black :( --Mistertrouble189 02:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) *But like I can't see the text since the background color and text color are both black--Mistertrouble189 01:08, September 14, 2009 (UTC) i mean... i mean take his sim picture and remove the background in the picture then upload that picture to the wiki and tell me its link and i'll do the rest. thanks: Dentface If you find his sim's picture here you can upload it into your comuter Hey! Vacation New Wiki!!!! Check it out MySims Club!!!!! * MySims Club Thanks: Dentface Hola! New Wiki!!!!!!!! I found this new wiki mysims club check it out link on Game-fanatic's talk page